Vehicle carrier racks are typically mounted on the exterior of a motor vehicle to support bicycles, skis, surf boards, kayaks, etc., above the ground. These racks are generally constructed of rigid frame members having arms extending horizontally for supporting objects such as bicycles. One type of rack that is popular for carrying bicycles is configured for connection to a vehicle hitch at the rear of a vehicle. Hitch racks are particularly desirable for people who want to carry bicycles without the difficulties of lifting, loading, and securing bicycles on top of a vehicle. However, there are some common problems with hitch racks. For example, hitch racks often block access to trunks or hatchback doors at the rear of vehicles. Some hitch racks also permit bicycles to swing while driving possibly causing damage to the bicycles or vehicle. Solutions have been proposed to address some of these problems resulting in designs that may be too complex, heavy, or awkward to use for some applications.